


Not what you expected

by horani



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horani/pseuds/horani
Summary: Yesung and Ryeowook had enough bad experience in their love lives. Now they were single, ready for a fresh start, who would have known that love was right before their eyes. Short Yewook smut, uncommon, you will see why, hahaha.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 9





	Not what you expected

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was in my head for quite the long time, I hope that you will enjoy it even a little.
> 
> I create my own timelines, it's "pure" fiction with unskilful writing.
> 
> Don't expect much, or anything at all. 
> 
> It's honestly gonna be trash. 
> 
> If you're unsatisfied with this story or life, you're not alone. 

Yesung’s already had his fair share of unsuccessful relationships. His last boyfriend treated him like literal trash. The singer had lots of kinks and liked to be creative in bed, but he also wanted to be loved. After every breakup or when he felt sad and lonely he went to his one true friend – Ryeowook. They shared similar fate, both wanted to finally find their soulmate, someone they would feel comfortable with and happy.

This time Jongwoon wasn’t even that sad that his ex left him. – Am I becoming cynical, Ryeonggu?

\- No, hyung, you’re just too good for all those scumbags, you need someone to treasure you, like I do.

\- I know, I love you too. – Yesung touched his best friends cheek with the back of his hand, like he always do.

\- Let’s just be together, hyung. – That was so unexpected, Yeye didn’t know what to say. Was it a joke?

\- Nah, Wookie, are you teasing me right now?

\- No, JongWoonie, I’m serious. We both love each other, I know that to this point it was purely platonic, we never even kissed, but why not try? We often joked about being married in our previous lives, so maybe, there’s a clue for our happiness.

\- Are you sure? – The older was intrigued by that his friend said. He straightened his posture and looked Wookie into eyes. – We have never been physical, what if one of us gets hurt?

\- We won’t, if one of us decides that this is not it, we’ll be back to what we have now, I think that our bond is too strong to be broken by a failed relationship, so… do you want to kiss me?

Ryeowook was directly looking at Yesung’s lips. He licked his, doing it in a tempting and seductive way. Woon nodded and moved closer. He placed his hand on the back of the younger’s head and turned his own face, so that they would kiss easier. Wookie was flushed, he didn’t know that these small gestures would make him a little nervous, Yesung up close was extremely handsome and his lips, especially when he was smiling, were always on his focus.

The moment before their lips met felt like eternity. They could feel each other breath on their faces, which aroused both of them. In the most intimate way, they finally kissed. It was just a small peck, but felt so right, so fulfilling to both of them. They broke the kiss naturally, looked at each other and brought their foreheads together.

\- So… Wookie, how was it? – JongWoon was visibly affected by their contact.

\- Amazing, - he licked his lips, and swallowed, feeling like his throat was completely dry. – how was it for you?

\- It felt… right. Ha! Why didn’t we think about it sooner?

Because you are an idiot, hyung. Ryeowook stopped his thoughts and didn’t answer.

\- Hm… Ryeonggu, there’s just one, tiny problem…

-What is it? – They were still so close, Wookie could smell how fresh and manly the older smelled and his husky voice made him unable to be calm.

\- Aren’t we both bottoms? – That was not what the younger expected to hear. – I know we talked about it only a little, but I really can’t be the top anymore. I mean, I can try, but – he blushed heavily, the red color was reaching his neck and tips of his ears – i… mostly come from my ass.

Wookie loved to see his hyung’s reactions. The older was embarrassed and his friend’s first instinct was to tease him, he had to fight this urge. – Now, that’s a problem. You know I bottomed for all my previous boyfriends, but.. I can try? Hahahaha, I know it’s uncommon, but why not? If it’s disappointing, then we will have something to laugh about later, or we could always try to use some toys, or…

Jongwoon rushed and kissed the younger. This time he was in a hurry, what Wookie said made him feel so warm-hearted and happy, that he couldn’t contain his emotions.

The kiss was rough, their tongues danced in their mouths, making both of them panting heavily. In the heat that made them aroused, they started taking each other’s clothes. The good thing was that they were already sitting of Ryeowook’s bed, so both of them were comfortable. Nothing could stop them in this moment. Wookie turned the taller man around, until he fell on a bed completely. Yesung was already missing his shirt, now the younger who between his legs, was working on his belt. They were still kissing, JongWoon's hands were all over his lover’s body, touching his back, nipples and pulling his clothes off of him.

Finally both of them were only in their underwear. Yesung’s bulge was evident, it only made Ryeowook more aroused. His own erection was almost peaking out of his boxers. – Hyung, let’s get rid of it – the younger said ale almost ripped of the only piece of fabric covering yeyeconda. It really is huge. I saw him naked numerous times in a shower, but never in a full erection. Wow, I want to touch it, lick it, squeeze his balls…

Meanwhile Yesung slipped of Ryeowook’s boxers, he saw a dick a little smaller than his, but he was thick, and so hot. The older touched the tip, slowly making circles with his small fingers, teasing the head. – Ahhh, Wonnie hyung, don’t tease me so much or you will regret it. – Ryeowook’s face looked almost scary, his demanding manner made Woon shiver from pleasure.

\- Wookie, touch me! – The taller man almost yelled and that was enough to make the younger take the lube and cover his fingers in it. – The more, the better, hyung… - he smiled seductively. Wook’s fingers were lean and on the smaller side, but they could work magic, he put them inside JongWoon’s ass, slowly pushing them further and then he started spreading them and moving much quicker. Almost immediately he found his prostate and started attacking it. Yesung could only moan, his nails made scratches on his lover’s back and his toes started curling.

\- Ahh, Wookie, I… can’t… if you do it this way, then i… I’ll come… - he had trouble speaking, all nerves in his body were numb by the extreme pleaser the younger was giving him.

Ryeowook took his fingers out, Yesung was already nicely stretched, but he still needed more, so he put even more lube onto his whole hand and started putting it inside. He never really tried fisting on himself or anybody else, but if his thick member was supposed to fit inside Yeye at the first time, then this way was the best to make him used to it.

Wookie’s hands are slender and narrow, so he had no problem with what he intended to do, now Yesung could feel one of them massaging him inside. The older Yelled from pleasure, he never was so stimulated in his life, he raised his hips, encouraging his partner to give him even more and he got what he wanted. As he was on a verge of orgasm, Ryeowook took of his hand and squeezed the base of his dick.

\- Not now, hyung, you’ll come from my dick and nothing else. – The younger whispered, which made JongWoon tremble even more. How much more can I actually take before bursting? He wondered and put his hand on Ryeowook’s shaft.

\- I can’t take it anymore, please Ryeonggu, I need you inside! – He begged without any ounce of shame.

Wookie finally put the condom on and used what was left in the bottle, of lube he used, onto his ready dick. He made one, swift move and was already inside he older. –Ahh! – JongWoon was hypersensitive, just this one thrust was better that any other times he had sex in his life. – More!

Ryeowook didn’t even need to hear it, he raised the older’s hips and was thrusting into his hole with all the strength he had. Soon both of them were short-breathed, panting, kissing, moaning and touching themselves.

\- I.. .ah… can’t…ahhhAH!... anymore – Yesung cried and begged.

\- We’re almost there – Wookie was in a similar state, his eyes were clouded by pleasure, just two hard and almost rought moves more and he spilled his cum inside his hyung. Yesung finished seconds before him, cumming all over his stomach.

Both of them fell on the bed with tremendous force, they had no strength, completely exhausted kissed and held each other hand.

\- Ha… - Yesung panted – are you sure that you’re not a top, … ha… - he breathed heavily – it was too good to be done by someone only bottoming.

\- Can I tell you a secret – Ryeowook started shyly. Yeye nodded. – I was bottoming to all my partners before, but I never really liked it, for the longest time… I …wanted to dominate, to... well... to top.

\- Really? Baby! If I knew that before I would have jumped you a long time ago! You are a natural!

Wookie was clearly confused. – Why?

\- Because I love you, silly, I was always attracted to you, I adore every bit of you, but I thought that there was no chance… because.. ah… you know why. – Yesung put his face into his hands, he was so stupid, all this time they could have been together, but he was too afraid to ask his friend one, stupid question. – I’m so dumb!

\- No! – Ryeowook jumped up and hugged his lover – we both were. I’ve been on love with you for as long as I remember, but I thought that you also saw me as a friend, all you previous boyfriends were so tall and buff and..

\- Shh! It doesn’t matter, I kinda… I chose them because they were the opposite of you, so you wouldn’t find out, that I .. I love you Wookie, not platonically, i believe that you are my soulmate, I love you with all my heart! – A single tear escaped from his eye as he looked at the most handsome and perfect man he ever met. – I want you, only you for the rest of my life, you are amazing…

\- I love you too! – Yesung didn’t finish, because the younger couldn’t stop himself from confessing yet again.

They both laughed and hugged even tighter. They didn’t know what the future will bring them, but at this moment they were exactly where they were supposed to be, in each other’s arms, lovingly looking at each other, happy and fulfilled.

~The end~


End file.
